hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tex Arcana
Bro, you did a bitchin' job on the Cider Hills map! Keep up the good work, you are one of the best contributors on this wiki. I just had to say something. Peace! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:59, 21 March 2007 (PDT) :Thanks man. Now I just have to improve my wiki-fu format skills. --Tex Arcana 18:45, 21 March 2007 (PDT) Done with mapping all of the new suburbs. Time to start draining meatbags! --Tex Arcana 18:16, 25 March 2007 (PDT) I didn't send scouts to look for people during the first Hunting Party and I won't do it during this one. Ask EJ, I'm pretty sure noone killed him during the first hunt. He stayed out of Sobersville and I actually only saw him one time during the hunt. As for point deductions, I actually raised the penalty which was 3 for anyone in CiB killing a hunting party member. Even with the first hunt, I've always asked for input from others(inlcuding CiBers) regarding ways to keep the hunt fun for everyone. I didn't really recieve any suggestions(except to hunt Group Name/Way of One instead). I also, felt a 5 point penalty is fair, due to the fact that CiB outnumbers Hunting party members substantially. From experience, I know that if I kill/attack a CiB member, one is never far behind. This gives CiB the number advantage. If you do have any suggestions, I'll hear em out and consider them. I'd much rather have both parties excited about the hunt. Thanks! --IronMikeTyson 11:49, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Thanks for fixing the changes that retard made! I appreciate it! --IronMikeTyson 08:40, 13 May 2007 (PDT) :Same here man, thank you very much for the help. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 09:21, 13 May 2007 (PDT) ::Thanks. I think it was Kalki or Inarik that brought the vandalism to my attention. --Tex Arcana 10:14, 13 May 2007 (PDT) :::It was KalkiAmon. --Tex Arcana 10:18, 13 May 2007 (PDT) Congratulations Man! Congrats on the promotion! You have been nothing but a help to this wiki and the people who use it. I personally couldn't think of a better person than you to be promoted to Mod. Peace!! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 13:22, 13 May 2007 (PDT) Thanks Mo. Thanks EJ. I can't think of anything else to say. --Tex Arcana 17:16, 13 May 2007 (PDT) No More Protection! Could you please tell EJ to unprotect my discussion page. I am unable to leave him a message and would like to have my discussion page open to the public. Thanks!--IronMikeTyson 15:55, 14 August 2007 (MDT) :As I said on the forums, I'm not going to second guess the other admins. I'm sure EJ will see this, but if he doesn't, try contacting him or Mo in a more direct manner. --Tex Arcana 18:17, 14 August 2007 (MDT) I would have left him a message, but his discussion page doesn't seem to be working for me.--IronMikeTyson 22:16, 14 August 2007 (MDT) ZAP! Good work zapping that vandalbot. Not sure what that thing is up to. It seems to be putting in random letters, but I think it just tests to see how long the text goes before being reverted. Gathering data on which wikis are prime targets, I suppose. Maybe. -- Motorhed 22:12, 14 October 2007 (MDT) :Thanks. Not sure who or what is doing it; they can find a different wiki to vandalize. --Tex Arcana 17:15, 16 October 2007 (MDT) : TEX COME BACK TO HR, playerbase is back up. We miss you 'WakaWa (talk) 18:04, March 26, 2016 (UTC)' '''I'm back. Tex Arcana (talk) 23:47, April 2, 2016 (UTC)' surprise message mofo, just randomly being random 23:55, April 2, 2016 (UTC) This was me and I suck at wikiformattingXan Krieger (talk) 23:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC)